


Oral Fixation

by kelex



Category: Smallville
Genre: First Time, M/M, PWP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2002-04-23
Updated: 2002-04-23
Packaged: 2017-11-01 11:50:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/356418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kelex/pseuds/kelex
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lex helps Clark out with his oral fixation.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Oral Fixation

**Author's Note:**

> This is dedicated to Rogue, who specifically asked for Clark on his knees, pleasuring Lex, and it all being Clark's idea. Since I couldn't fit it into Remember When for her... I'm adding it to Oral Fixation. Also, many apologies for the sweet treat of choice not being a Chupa Chup, but my constitution just couldn't take it--hence the arrival of a Charms  <sup>TM</sup> Blo-Pop 

## Oral Fixation

by Kel

<http://crystalshard24.tripod.com/smallville.html>

* * *

Oral Fixation  
By Kel 

Lex had come to the Talon for several reasons. One, he owned it, and if he wanted to get away from the castle, why, by God, he'd come to his own place of business. And if you thought about it, that was just sad. Two, there were just enough other people around so that he didn't feel so sterile and alone. Third, there was the distinct possibility that his only friend in town would show up after school. And the more Lex thought about it, the first two were total bullshit answers to soothe whatever morality he had left, because at the illustrious age of twenty two, a sixteen year old child should be off limits. 

Should be, being the operative words. 

Not so when it came to Clark Kent. The current star of every one of Lex's fantasies, and the current occupant of what passed for his heart. Somehow, Clark had gotten past every defense and every roadblock that Lex had thrown at him and still had ended up inside. Damn him. 

Lex buried himself back in the papers from the plant, hoping that he would soon be rescued and whisked away by his own personal Boy Scout, who seemed to be determined to make sure that Lex Luthor had a life. 

Only, he kept getting distracted. 

//Suck.// 

//Suck.// 

//Sluurrrpp.// 

**//POP.//**

At the last sound, Lex looked up. Clark was staring at him over the side of his booth. An impish grin spread over the impossibly full, artificially reddened lips of his friend. The second thing he noticed was the rhythmic hollowing and bulging of Clark's cheeks. Then there was another wet //pop// that sent tremors straight to his groin. "Clark, what are you su... eating?" Lex was completely unable to say //sucking on// without his voice cracking. 

"Cherry Blo-Pop," Clark answered, and then popped the fat red sucker back into his mouth for another round of enthusiastic licking, still smiling innocently. "Chloe gave 'em to me, Pete, and Lana for helping out at the //Torch// this afternoon." 

Lex listened to the click of hard candy against pearly white teeth, the wet slurp of cherry-flavored saliva, and the pop of the sucker sliding in and out of Clark's mouth. He watched in fascination as Clark's tongue flicked out and caressed the sticky candy, his cheeks hollowing slightly. //He's giving the Blo-Pop a blow job. That just isn't fair,// Lex thought in total frustration. "What, exactly, is a Blo-Pop, by the way?" 

Clark extended the sticky sucker to Lex as he slipped into the opposite side of the booth. "It's a sucker. There's bubble gum on the inside, and you gotta suck the red off first to get to the gum. Try it." 

Lex examined the sucker, still wet from Clark's mouth. He licked it tentatively, expecting to taste artificial cherry flavor, but was instead treated to sticky-sweet _Clark._ He thought he might have moaned as Clark's taste slid over his tongue. Having the taste of Clark inside him shot to his groin. 

Clark was having a hard time--literally--on his side of the booth. Lex had closed his eyes as he tried the sucker, glistening pink mobile tongue darting out to lick once before letting out a deep, breathy moan and inhaling the entire treat into his mouth. Lex's eyes were still closed, and his head was tilted back as he sucked the lollipop, sliding //fucking// it and out of his mouth. 

Lex looked... decadent. Tempting. Straight out of Clark's wettest dreams. His cock was throbbing, and he wanted to jerk himself off onto Lex's smooth chest... and he really did _not_ want to be thinking about jerking off or coming or Lex naked. Clark closed his own eyes, leaning his head back against the back of the booth and trying to banish the sexy images of his friend from his thoughts. 

Reluctantly, Lex opened his eyes and was rewarded with the sight of Clark looking well-fucked as he sat on the other side of the booth. His eyes were closed, lips parted slightly as he panted shallowly, head arched back and throat working frantically as he swallowed. A very light sheen of sweat dotted Clark's skin, making him almost shimmer in the dim lights of the Talon. "Clark?" Lex asked quietly, taking the sucker out of his mouth as he spoke. He was not at all surprised to hear the rough timbre of his voice; in fact, he was surprised that he hadn't come in his pants yet. This entire situation was entirely too sexy. 

Clark rolled his head forward to find Lex regarding him intently. "Yeah, Lex?" 

//Oh God.// Clark's voice was thick and heavy, as though it was taking all his effort to merely speak. Lex imagined it was how he sounded after his throat had been fucked raw, and that thought was all it took to shatter Lex's control. He shuddered in his seat, body trembling as he came. 

Clark caught the tremors going through his friend's body, and his hand was on Lex's shoulder. "Lex?" Then the scent of Lex's orgasm hit him and his hand clamped down as he fought his own orgasm. //The first time you come for Lex, do you really want it to be in your pants, Clark? Hell, why not? He came for you.// That thought sealed it; the thought of Lex, sitting across from him, so turned on that even his iron control couldn't hold the explosion back caused Clark to come, and it was Lex's turn to steady him. 

//Oh my God,// was Lex's only thought as he saw the tremors passing through Clark's body. "Clark, I really think we should get out of here before people start to stare any more," Lex whispered. "My car is outside." 

"Um... right. Just... gimmie a sec." 

"Not a bad idea." He looked at Clark's hand still on his shoulder. "Something you'd like to tell me, Clark?" 

Clark dropped his hand and started to slowly get up from the table. He was thankful to be dressed in black jeans, which did _not_ show stains; luckily Lex was wearing black slacks, as always. "Don't forget the Blo-Pop?" 

Lex shoved the sticky sucker at the teenager. "Get out and don't say another word until we get back to the castle." Clark mimed zipping his mouth shut, and Lex almost physically shoved Clark out the door, following closely behind. Once they were settled in the car, Clark stuck the sucker back in his mouth and started sucking on it again. Keeping one eye on the road, Lex held out his hand. "Give me that damn thing." 

"Why?" 

"Because I can't drive with you making those noises." He wiggled his hand and Clark reluctantly surrendered the lollipop. Lex reached down under the dash, popped open the ashtray, and stuck the sucker in it before closing it again. Clark opened his mouth to voice a protest, but the look that Lex shot him shut him up. It was equal parts frustration and desire. 

"Hey, Lex?" 

"Do you want me to drive off another bridge, Clark? Shut up." Clark put his arms over his chest, shifting uncomfortably in his wet underwear, and trying to pout. Lex sighed. "We're almost home. I didn't mean to upset you." 

Clark remained silent, but nodded his acceptance of Lex's pseudo-apology. A few moments later, Lex parked the Ferrari in the garage and led the way into the house. A quick climb upstairs, and Lex locked them both in his office. "Now--" 

Clark didn't let Lex say anything else, just shoved him against the wall, kissing him hard as his large hands worked the button and zipper of Lex's slacks. They fell to his ankles as Clark's tongue stroked the inside of Lex's mouth. 

Lex was short-circuiting. He knew that he should be pushing Clark off, or at the very least demanding to know what was going on instead of shoving his tongue into Clark's mouth and his hands under the boy's shirt. But Clark didn't seem to be complaining; instead he was very eagerly sucking on Lex's tongue as his hands pushed Lex's briefs down as well. Then Clark broke the kiss and whispered something in Lex's ear. "I'm going to suck your cock, Lex." With that, Clark dropped to his knees in front of Lex, and wrapped his hand around his friend's cock. 

"Clark, stop, wait." Lex really was trying to sound convincing, but the problem was, he _didn't_ want Clark to stop or wait. Especially when his warm hand was wrapped firmly around his cock and stroking gently. 

"I know you want it, Lex. Almost as much as I do. Why the hell do you think I was trying to seduce you with a Blo-Pop?" Clark didn't stop stroking Lex. "I want to suck you off, Lex, I want you to come in my mouth, and I want to swallow it down and see if you taste as good as your kisses do. And I want you to fuck--" 

Lex reached down and clapped his hand over Clark's mouth. "Sweet mother Jesus, Clark!" He took a deep breath, leaning against the wall and shivering as Clark continued to stroke him. "You're too young. It's not right, and where the hell did you learn about blow jobs anyway?" 

Clark bit Lex's palm sharply, and the young billionaire yelped as he moved his hand. "I'm sixteen, I'm old enough to know what I want, and if you want it to, just enjoy it." That said, he went down on Lex and swept his tongue over the head, licking the remnants of Lex's earlier orgasm away. Then he lifted his head. "Pete. Older siblings. Porn collection." Slowly, Clark slid his mouth further down Lex's shaft. He felt Lex's hands threading through his hair and then firm tugs that signaled his lover's surrender. Rewarding that surrender, Clark used his tongue along the shaft, guiding the head deeper into his throat as his lips pressed against the root of Lex's cock. 

"Oh, Christ, Clark," Lex panted, glad of the wall holding him up because he definitely wasn't able to stand on his own. His legs were feeling watery underneath him as Clark blew him, and he tugged Clark's hair again, urging him to move faster and take him deeper. Clark obliged, and then he felt Clark swallow around his cock, the tightness of his throat constricting around his shaft for a moment, and Lex couldn't help himself. He thrust forward, and immediately Clark's hands moved to his ass, kneading Lex's cheeks and pushing him. Lex picked up the hint and kept thrusting, rocking them both with the fierceness of his strokes. 

On his knees, Clark was loving the feel of Lex in his mouth. He tasted amazing, and the random thought flitted through Clark's overworked brain that he could easily become addicted to blowing Lex. That thought sent a shiver throughout his entire body, and when the shiver hit Lex's cock, the vibrations shot straight through the shaft. Clark felt his head pulled downwards until every inch of Lex's cock was buried in his mouth, and then Lex was coming. 

Lex groaned as the tremor moved through Clark's body and was transmitted to him. He yanked hard on Clark's hair, dragging the young man down, and Clark eagerly deepthroated him, eagerly swallowed the seed that flooded out of Lex's cock. Everything that Clark did was eager, Lex couldn't deny that the young man wanted everything that Lex was giving to him, and he caressed Clark's cheek as he slowly pulled out of Clark's mouth. Clark was still lightly sucking as though he was unwilling to lose Lex's cock. As soon as he was free of Clark's mouth, he slid down to sit on the cold floor, with Clark still kneeling before him. "Did I do okay, Lex?" 

Lex drew Clark in for a long, languid kiss, tongue probing Clark's as he pulled his lover down beside him. "You did very well, Clark? Did you practice that with Pete too?" 

Clark blushed furiously. "Hell, no," he said. "Just on Blo-Pops." He shifted uncomfortably, and Lex's attention was drawn to the massive bulge in Clark's jeans. When Clark realized what Lex was looking at, he shifted again. 

"Clark... let me see you," Lex asked softly. He couldn't quite believe that the young man who had just thrown him against the wall and given him the blowjob of a lifetime was suddenly shy about being naked. He slipped his hand down and rubbed along the bulge, his palm and fingers shaping themselves to the thick flesh. "Don't you want me to see you?" he continued. "Don't you want me to see how long and thick you are, don't you want me to get down on my knees and take your cock into my mouth, just like you did mine?" 

Clark twisted away shyly under Lex's litany. "I... um... I only thought about you, not me--you know, us... trading off... doing... aw, hell." 

Lex reached up and turned Clark around, settling Clark's back to his chest, and the young man didn't fight him. He opened his mouth to speak, then leaned his head forward to rest it on the back of Clark's head. "Clark... let me get this straight. You only thought about blowing me, not me doing anything else in return, right?" 

"Right." Clark was scarlet, and Lex felt the heat from the blush warming his own skin. "It's just... um... this going to sound..." 

"Strange?" Lex supplied, moving his lips to mouth the back of Clark's neck. 

"Stupid," Clark mumbled, looking down. 

Lex pulled him back to recline, exposing his throat to Lex's mouth. "Nothing you do is stupid, Clark. Possibly... nave, definitely... inexperienced, but not stupid." 

Clark turned his head, but Lex didn't complain as it gave him freer access to his throat. "Okay. I just... you know how guys always say that nobody would ever turn down a blow job?" He stumbled over the words as Lex nipped his shoulder, then murmured a confirmation. "I knew that I... //liked// you, _that_ way, and I have this thing anyway... I gotta have something in my mouth all the time, and well... when me and Pete saw the tapes, I thought... maybe you'd let me give you blow jobs and we could still be friends too, cause I didn't know if you liked me _that_ way or not, but maybe you wouldn't mind the blow jobs." Lex couldn't help himself. He laughed. Clark stiffened at first, and then he realized that it was not the mocking, sarcastic laughter that Lex gave to other people but genuine, amused laughter. "I'm so glad you find this funny, Lex." 

Lex kissed Clark soundly, sharing the happy laughter with him. "I'm sorry, Clark. It's just... how could you have missed how I feel about you?" 

"...what?" 

Lex smiled as Clark's guileless blue eyes looked up at him, wide and completely clueless. "You made me come in my pants, Clark, by licking a fucking sucker. You think I do that for just anyone?" He brushed his thumb over Clark's lips. "I didn't fight you off just now, didn't make you stop when you were sucking me off." He pressed gently on Clark's lower lip, and it opened just enough to allow him in. Clark sucked lightly as Lex thrust it carefully in and out. "I do want you, Clark. I wouldn't be here with my thumb in your mouth if I didn't. I wouldn't have asked to see you if I didn't." Lex pulled his thumb out of Clark's mouth as he waited for the response. 

"Wow," Clark whispered, and Lex could see almost to the moment when Clark caught on that Lex was telling the truth and really did want him. "Oh wow." He looked up at Lex. "Um... I should tell you something..." 

"Let me guess... you've never done this before?" 

Clark cringed. "That obvious?" 

"Written all over your face," Lex confirmed. "But that's good." 

"Good? How is that good? It makes me look like an idiot!" 

Lex rested a hand on Clark's chest. "It's good because I know I'm the first person to touch you like this, and I can teach you everything that you need to know to make this the best it can be." Then he hid a grin against Clark's neck. "Besides, you're big and strong enough that when they come to haul me off to jail, I can hide behind you." 

"Jail?" 

"You do realize that it's illegal in the state of Kansas for two people of the same gender to have sex?" Lex asked, curling his fingers through Clark's hair. "They'd probably try to arrest us both." 

"So who's gonna tell? And we're really gonna have sex?" Lex tugged Clark's hair, and he remembered to yelp. 

"I knew I shouldn't have mentioned it," Lex teased. Then he grew serious. "I'd like to make love to you, Clark. But if all you want is to give me blow jobs, then I'll accept that too. Because what's most important is that we're both okay with what happens." 

"Wow," Clark said again. "You... it's just... you really would be okay with that," he said, voice full of wonder. "I never... oh man." 

"Never thought I'd say that?" Lex asked softly, wondering what his farm boy was thinking. 

"No... I never thought... that you know... that you'd love me." Clark swallowed hard. "I mean... if you didn't, then... you wouldn't care. You know?" 

"Yeah, I know what you're saying. And I do, Clark." 

"I just... wow, figured that out. Um... me too." Clark flushed even brighter. "I mean, you knew that already, I just... yeah." 

"You're beautiful when you're flustered, Clark." He slid the hand down from Clark's chest, and it hovered over his stomach, waiting for some sign. He got it when Clark's hand came up and gently pressed Lex's hand to his groin. "Thank you," Lex whispered softly. Both his arms came around Clark's waist and unbuttoned his jeans, and then whispered, "Lift up." Clark raised his hips and Lex eased the jeans down over the large bulge, and then slid the underwear off as well, leaving Clark naked from the waist down and nestled between Lex's bare legs. He whimpered softly as Lex's sword-calloused hand wrapped around the smooth skin of his cock and stroked. He bit his lip to keep from crying out, and Lex kissed his jaw. "It's okay." 

Clark let his lip slide from between his teeth, and Lex kissed him. Clark's entire body responded to the kiss, his hips thrusting forward into Lex's stroking hand while his chest pressed into Lex's upper body. Clark's throat rumbled as he moaned Lex's name, breaking the kiss and nuzzling along the line of his throat. "Harder, Lex. Touch me harder." 

Lex started stroking harder, using the same fierce strokes that he jacked himself off with. Clark was thrusting up into him, whimpering and moaning against his throat, and then with a loud bark of Lex's name, Clark came. Lex stroked until Clark's orgasm settled, and then he lifted his hand to his mouth and licked himself clean. "You taste good," Lex said, licking once across Clark's mouth and then kissing him. He hesitated briefly when he felt Clark stiffen, but then the young man relaxed and wound his arms around Lex and returned the kiss. Finally, Lex nestled Clark back into their original position, Lex against the wall, and Clark between his legs, back to Lex's chest. "What's still bothering you, Clark?" His fingers were back to running through Clark's hair. 

"Lex... we're still gonna be friends, right?" There was no denying the ring of fear in Clark's voice. "I mean, this is great and all, and I do... you know, but I don't want to lose my best friend over it." 

Lex was unable to speak for a moment, he just held on to Clark. Finally, when the lump in his throat cleared, he looked at his lover. "I told you once before, Clark, our friendship is going to be the stuff of legends. And nothing is going to get in the way of that. Not sex, not love... nothing. If anything, this new dimension is going to make both of us stronger, it's going to make us a united force to be reckoned with." He ran his fingertips over Clark's face as he spoke. "This is our future, Clark. Us, together... in every way." 

The End 


End file.
